Perception
by roxyhoney
Summary: You want to know what it's like to not care anymore and not feel anything? Try being burned at the stake.
1. Chapter 1

**I know me writing a new story when I'm working on Addiction is pretty absurd. Plus, I still have other stories that I have not finished. I've been thinking about doing this for a while, I just had to get all of my thoughts together. So, I will be mainly working on this story and Addiction throughout. **

**Hopefully you all like it & give it a chance. Xoxo.**

* * *

Do you ever have a moment where you think you're going to live forever? That you have your whole life ahead of you and that in your 18 years of life the only things crossing your mind was getting ready for prom and planning for life after graduation. Living for sleepovers and just hanging out with your closest friends, attending parties where your only expectations were to summon up enough courage to talk to your crush. Maybe even thinking about how your life was going to be five years from now… hell even ten years from now. Would you be in a job you loved? Expanding in your career or possibly owning your own business. Would you be traveling the world? Maybe even joining the Peace Corps to make differences in lives around the world. Would you eventually fall in love, get married, and have children? Having high expectations of your life… of your future was a necessity. It gives you something to look forward too when you may have lost a little hope.

But what if the hope you lost was too strong to get back because life took a complete turn in a way that you didn't even think was possible. That maybe you don't even have a future anymore because you knocked on death's door every moment of everyday.

Bonnie Sheila Bennett had done it more times than she could count in just a few short years. That should make her martyr right? Someone who constantly put it all on the line to keep her friends and family safe. She didn't know until those few short years ago that it would be her point in life to constantly save everyone. Her goals in life had changed and the sad part about it was that they hadn't changed for her. That saving herself wasn't even put anywhere in that category.

_Funny how it all works out,_ she thought, as her feet picked up a little speed. Night had fallen and so did the rain that continued to grace Mystic Falls for the third day in a row. But it wouldn't be Mystic Falls if it didn't rain on nights when something major happened. It was ironic yet quite annoying if anyone asked her.

And as she was being chased, that was all she could think about. The rain… drenching her, making her wish she never left the house in the first place. She knew that he was close and that trying to outrun him anymore was pointless. No meant no; why didn't people understand that? What gave people the right to get upset when all you said was: _No, I don't want to go out with you._ Or_ I'm in a relationship._ Even if the last part was false, no still meant no. And yet the worthless piece of space that was chasing her didn't seem to process that word. He took it as a challenge; that maybe she was playing hard to get.

He was able to chase her into an alley. _Perfect choice,_ she thought, because in movies when people are being chased into allies, it was automatically given what would come next. And since no one happened to be around because of the rain and her perfect luck, she was at a lost. She would use her powers against him if she could, but with all of the recent events that had taken place in her life, that was no longer a possibility.

"Look baby, all I want is a little kiss."

His breath reeked of cheap liquor, cigarettes, and a stench that would make a skunk smell like roses. Bonnie felt like passing out just by the horrid smell that was making her skin crawl.

"Please…" She allowed the tears to form into her eyes; thinking that for one possible moment that he would back off when he saw how afraid she was. How she didn't want it. But that only made him want her more.

"I'll be quick. You'll enjoy it." He was strong as he kept her trapped between the brick wall and his body. And as he began unbuckling his pants, she couldn't help but let out a scream even though she knew no one could hear her. And even if they could; who would really put themselves in danger, especially to save her.

The slap to Bonnie's face caught her a little off guard, as her head flew to the side.

"Keep your mouth closed, bitch."

His pants dropped to his ankles, and she knew what would come next.

When he lifted her head to meet his gaze so he could watch her as he inflicted his pain, he immediately lost concentration of what he was about to do. It could have been because the cold draft of the night rainy air had caught the best of him or it could have been the black veins circling around Bonnie's red eyes.

He backed away, almost tripping over his pants. "W-what are you?" He could barely say as he continued backing up.

Bonnie didn't even let him finish as she rushed at him, slamming his back against the wall, wondering if he enjoyed it like he thought she did.

"Please…" he struggled to say as her hand tightened around his neck, lifting him a few feet off the ground.

Bonnie's head cocked to the side. _Please?_ She hoped that she didn't hear him right because that word didn't work for her, why would it ever work for him? She really had to think about that as she put him down and let his neck go. Is that how it really happened? You could inflict pain on someone who begged and screamed for you not to, but then when the situations were reversed, you want to cry and beg and scream. She didn't understand.

She expected him to run. Hell, she wanted him to run. To think he had a chance to escape her was pretty thrilling; priceless even. Plus, she loved a good chase.

He continued to run, pulling up his pants in the process; trying not to fall and yet Bonnie stood in front of him in an instant.

Before he could turn around and go the other way, she savagely bit into his neck; letting the blood seep down her throat and flow through her. But she didn't kill him… not yet. She left him alive long enough to feel his dick being yanked right from his body and shoved down his throat.

And when he dropped to the ground lifeless, Bonnie couldn't help but grin a little. Good riddance.

Looking down at his body, she wondered if she should just leave it for the authorities find or bury it somewhere in the woods. She really didn't care either way.

And that's when she felt him; just a few feet away. She knew what he wanted. And it was something that she could never give to him….not anymore.

"What do you want?" Her voice held irritation as she stayed looking at the dead body before her.

"Is this what you're going to do now? Killing humans? This isn't you, Bonnie."

That caused her to turn around as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This guy was a rapist, Stefan. He raped three women in this month alone. I did Mystic Falls a favor. Because that's exactly what I do right?"

She saw the look in Stefan's eyes and knew he was concerned… knew he cared about her well-being and the path she chose to go down. He was worried for her and yet she didn't want him to be. Especially since the base of his worry had to do with his on again off again girlfriend who kept making seductive moon eyes at his brother.

"Bonnie, I know you're going through a lot and I know that you're upset, but I just want to help you."

She wasn't getting into this with him… not again. She was passed all the heartfelt bull shit of trying to save someone. If he really wanted to help her and show concern, he should have thought about that when she constantly put her life on the line and never got a thing to show for it.

But instead of expressing her discontent, she turned to walk away. Having pointless conversations wasn't on her agenda for the rest of the night. She had a bottle of scotch waiting for her at home and she had plans to make nice with the whole bottle.

"I get it, your emotions are turned off so you don't feel anything, but Bonnie…"

He wasn't able to get another word out before she was in his face, close enough that he could practically feel her skin on his..

"No… you don't get it." Her green eyes looked into his. "I have never once turned off my emotions, Stefan. I am a bottomless pit full of emotions, and I make no apologies for how I choose to let them out." She allowed her hand to trace down his arm; feeling the muscles against her fingertips. Her mouth was now close to his and for no more than a second, Stefan's eyes closed aware that how they were standing would look intimate to anyone passing by. "Remember that." The whisper tickled his ear.

And with that, she moved passed him and began walking away, not looking back. "You know, since you want to help so much, clean up my mess." And then she was gone.

* * *

Bonnie had never been a drinker. Sure, she had few drunken party nights, sipped a few here and there, but never had she experienced the effects of a whole bottle of dark liquor. It was needless to say that she was tipsy. Her tolerance had impressively improved as a vampire, as well as a lot of other things, and since she couldn't change it; she might as well make the best of it and use it to the best of her abilities.

As the final glass of liquor slid down her throat, she didn't even feel the little sting she did when she started. Everything was numb now. Her mind was essentially numb as she thought about the reason why she was downing a bottle of scotch. It wasn't just the fact that she was now a vampire, when just a little over three months ago she was a witch, learning new magic, and becoming one with the earth and nature. She was able to learn control, didn't have any more nose bleeds or headaches that would leave her whole body disoriented. She understood more and more everyday of what it was like to be a witch. No, that wasn't the only reason she was drinking, it was the fact on how she became a vampire in the first place.

Again, she had put it all on the line to save Elena; the girl she considered a sister at one point in time. Could she really blame Elena though? Everyone seemed to love and bend over backwards to save her life; even if it meant ending everyone else's. Honestly, no one would have to risk their lives if she would just stay put 90% of the time. So, maybe it was her own fault that death had taken her. Bonnie valued Elena so much as friend, a sister… hell, maybe even looked up to her once upon a time, because she had lost so much and yet still remained strong. But then again Bonnie had lost her fare share of people too and had to remain just as strong. But her pain wasn't important because apparently it was all for the greater good. And once again that greater good had to do with Elena Gilbert.

But when Bonnie lost herself; truly lost herself for Elena without so much as a thank you; that's when she couldn't do it anymore.

Over three months ago, Bonnie found a spell to allow her to go back in time to do away with the doppelganger curse, so not only that Klaus couldn't use her, but she wouldn't be supernatural or needed for any type of sacrifice. It was the only way to quit with all the death and destruction that had filled their lives throughout the years.

But what was only supposed to take no more than an hour, left her being burned at the stake in the past. It may have been an outer body experience and when she returned back to the present it was as if nothing had happened, but something did happen. Bonnie may have looked the same on the outside, but on the inside she could still feel the flames and the blisters and burns that consumed her skin. She could still smell the stench of her charred flesh. The pain she felt wasn't even conceivable on this earth. She really thought she was dead and that everything she went back to the past for was a lost cause. But the spell had worked and she returned.

That was something right? Who cared that Bonnie got hurt in the process. That in the past she died in the worst way possible. And that she could still feel it. Even today… right now, she could still feel it.

And where were the spirits in all of this? Probably laughing at her. They had warned her several times to stop the spells and risking her life for the doppelganger. They were the reason she got burned at the stake. She should have known better when they tortured her grams right in front of her for using dark magic to make Elena stay human, instead of becoming a vampire; to which she succeeded in that. Or all the countless times she went against the spirits. They had had enough and showed her what true pain felt like…. showed her how she was killing herself for everyone. She couldn't blame them for abandoning her, but to put her through that when she had been through so much, it really hurt her.

That night when she returned, the stress and turmoil was too much, and vampire blood was practically forced down her throat. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night not being able to breathe and her body feeling numb. She remembered clenching her chest before everything went dark.

* * *

_ Bonnie's eyes shot open almost violently as she sat straight up and took an intake of breath. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she was surprised she could see everything so clearly in the darkness of her room. Her body ached and her gums were hurting severely. She felt as if she was suffocating again and she needed air. _

_ She was out of her house, trying to catch her breath, before she could fathom anything. _

_What the hell was going on?_

_ And that's when something hit her nose. The smell was intoxicating… mouthwatering. It practically held her in a trance. _

_ "Bonnie?"_

_ A female voice rang in her ears and she quickly turned around. Bonnie's eyes connected with high school mate, Joan, who lived down the street from her. She held a worried expression on her face._

_ "Bonnie, are you alright?" _

_ "No…" her voice was strained and just a bit above a whisper. When Bonnie noticed the bandage on her hand, she didn't remember pushing her to the ground, but she did remember ripping off her bandage and putting her open wound to her mouth. She barely heard the girl scream as she tried to scramble away._

_ The pain in her gums got worse and she felt herself being pulled out of the trance she was so enthralled in. She grabbed her jaw and let out a stifled scream, as her fangs started to elongate. The pain was unbearable, and when she realized what was going on, tears immediately appeared in her eyes. _

_Bonnie Bennett had just transitioned into a vampire. But that couldn't be possible, because she didn't die. Yes, she had vampire blood in her system, but she would have felt if she died. Right? _

_She then stood up on shaky legs, not sure if she could process anything. This wasn't real. She had to be dreaming….well, having a nightmare. Bonnie was not the thing that went against nature. She was nature. _

_ And the girl that helped in her transition, who was running away, instantly pulled her out of her thoughts. She could hear the pitter patter of her heart as loud as she would have heard a plane fly directly above her head. And before Bonnie could grasp anything, she was standing in front of Joan. _

_Bonnie grabbed onto her, and she screamed and pleaded for her to let go. _

"_Stop!" To her surprise, Joan's mouth closed, and the tears stopped. Was it really that easy to compel someone? She wanted to tell her to forget about everything that happened tonight and to go home and get some sleep. But her hunger pangs were out of this world, and her fangs were in Joan's throat before she could comprehend anything._

_This innocent girl was going to graduate soon and probably had her whole life planned out. She knew nothing about the supernatural and yet Bonnie could feel her life slipping right between her fingertips. And still she didn't stop…. She couldn't. _

_As sensitive as her hearing had become, Bonnie didn't hear the car pull up or see the male stand behind her; all she could focus on was the taste of Joan's blood. Her heart was so close to stopping and yet Bonnie hadn't ceased her torment any._

_Apart of her didn't want to stop because the blood was the most satisfying thing that ever entered her body and the other part was that she truly wanted to end this girl's life. She didn't really know her, but she wanted her dead and she wanted to be the one to drain her of it. _

_ In that moment, with that realization, that's what made her stop. The fact that she wanted to take a life. She knew it wasn't her; that the thing she had turned into was making her consumed with nothing but death. _

_ When she let go, she watched as Joan fell to the ground._

_ "Ms. Bennett." She turned towards the voice to find Elijah Mikaelson standing before her._

_ Seeing him look at her with soft eyes and then look at the body on the ground, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. This was real. And the tears came faster than expected as her whole body shook with blind numbing emotion._

_ "I killed her." _

_Bonnie's voice was frantic as she cried. And Bonnie Bennett rarely cried. Sure, she had break downs here and there, but she was so use to holding a straight face and putting everything to the back burner that she didn't have time to cry. She never had time for anything except saving someone's life. And through it all, this is what happens?_

_ "I killed her…" she repeated. Like repeating it was going to change the outcome._

_ "No you didn't." Elijah's voice was calm. He healed the girl, compelled her and sent her on her way. When his eyes focused back on Bonnie, who had blood smeared across her mouth and tears leaking out of her eyes, he noticed that she seemed to be in a trance; staring at nothing. _

_ "Ms. Bennett?" Elijah's voice was so close and yet it felt distant. "Is there somewhere I can take you?"_

_And when Bonnie's eyes reached his, she didn't know what to say. Everything was rushing through her. She was a vampire now. She really died. She was really burned at the stake not all but 24 hours ago. _

"_Bonnie…"_

_ Her name sound like silk escaping his lips. Why was he being nice to her? She knew Elijah was the noble one out of the bunch, but he was an original vampire who double crossed them at the end of the day. _

_ "I can't go home…" she choked on a sob. The house was in her dad's name so she had to be invited in. And she didn't want to see her friends… not yet._

_ And before she knew it, she was in Elijah's car, being taken to the mansion where he and his siblings stayed._

* * *

Bonnie snapped out of her memory of the day she transitioned into a vampire, her eyes landing on one of the Salvatore brother's sitting across from her. His blue eyes staring intensely at her.

"You don't know how to knock?" Bonnie couldn't help but glare because this wasn't the first time Damon Salvatore entered her home uninvited.

"Actually, I did for once, but you were too busy staring at an empty glass to here me."

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked, even though she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"You don't write, you don't call." His tone was sarcastic. "And now you're drinking alone. I'm crushed."

"It's only been a week," she rolled her eyes and stood up to put her glass in the sink. She may have been a vampire but she did stumble just a little. "Plus, I'm sure you've been busy sulking about how Elena is still with Stefan, but can't bring herself to admit her feelings for you. She just leads you on and you follow her around like a sick puppy."

When she turned around, he was in front of her face. She expected it. He had the look of wanting to snap her neck, and yet she stood there and held eye contact. Not afraid of him.

"You want to tell me why you were giving Stefan your sex eyes in that ally earlier?"

She wasn't going to explain herself because as far as she knew, she wasn't giving Stefan sex anything. And the fact that Damon had followed her, pissed her completely off.

"Hey when Elena jumps do you say how high?"

He then cocked his head to the side and gave her that Damon smirk that was so common.

"Someone's got their panties in a bunch." His hands went to the drawstring of her pajama bottoms. "Even though I must say I've missed our usual banter."

When she felt them drop to her ankles, he looked her in the eye, "My mistake."

Because she wasn't wearing any.

While she was debating on if she wanted to have multiple orgasms with Damon tonight, while they clung to one another for dear life, her question was soon answered when he dropped to his knees and lifted one of her legs above his shoulder. His tongue then began to design a masterpiece on her clit, as she leaned back onto the sink to keep her from falling.

She and Damon started having sex with one another probably a month after her transition. She was at home alone drinking, just like tonight because they had just buried her father after he was drained of blood by some vampire, which Bonnie happily killed. She had been an emotional wreck and the only person that had come to check on her was Damon. It would have surprised her, but the fact that he was with her in the past when she burned to death, fed her his blood when they returned, as well drove her home after it all, nothing really surprised her anymore.

But that night, she was drunk, he had come to check on her, he ended up drinking, and then they ended up getting to know each other way more than they thought they ever would. And maybe back when she was human, she would have found it absurd, and shied away from it. It wasn't like her to have casual sex with anyone let alone Damon Salvatore; someone she never really even looked at as a close friend. They had become respectable towards one another, fought side by side, but he was never the type of friend that she could just confide in. And now that she was a vampire; now that so much had happened to her, no fucks could be given anymore. She wasn't a loose cannon, but she didn't take anyone's shit anymore. She did what she wanted and left it at that.

And having sex with Damon, it was fun and different. Shit, it was earth shattering, but she would never admit to him that. There wasn't anything intimate about their horizontal, vertical, sideways meetings. It was purely fucking. There were no strings attached; she didn't love him, he didn't love her. Hell, he was still moping over her former friend, but she couldn't care. She got what she wanted and for once that's all that mattered.

Before she knew it both of her legs were around his shoulders as he held her in the air and continued to implement sweet torture between her legs.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes opened to the sun shining brightly through her window. She sat up, realizing that she was at the end of her bed, and that Damon was still here. She immediately moved his arm that seemed to encircle her while she slept, and stood up out of bed, putting on her robe.

She was a little thrown off at the fact that he was still here. This wasn't the agreement. They would have sex, and then he would leave. If she fell asleep, he knew where the front door was.

And before she could shake him awake, he immediately grabbed her hand and she was back under him. His fingers instantly entered her, and she couldn't help but make a noise of satisfaction.

But she had things she had to do, so this would have to happen another time. She quickly removed his hand and stood back up.

"I have things to do."

She saw Damon's eye roll before she walked into the bathroom.

He followed her.

"Let me guess, spending your day with the originals… yet again."

Bonnie didn't have to look at him to know that he was bothered by it and that he had an irritated look on his face. But, she couldn't really bring herself to care about it.

Damon didn't know why, but it aggravated him that she wasn't even giving him a side way glance as she began to run the water for her shower.

"So, you spend all of your time with them, and what we only fuck? You've crushed me, Bon Bon." He put his hand to his chest like he was hurt by it.

"Well, the fact that you're still in love with Elena should give you all the answers you need."

_Touché,_ he thought.

The water was just right for her skin as she touched it with her hand, but the feeling of his gaze on hers made her turn around to face him. She wanted to know why he was still here, but she didn't feel like getting into an argument, going back and forth with him by asking.

"Damon, it's practically ten in the morning. You never sleep over. You know where the door is, so use it."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to either push her into the shower and fuck her senseless or break her neck; probably both.

Damon had to admit, he didn't dislike Bonnie acting this way. She use to have a fire in her eyes that died down a long time ago, and now that she was a vampire that fire had returned. Did he feel bad that she was now everything she was supposed to be against and no longer a witch? A little. But, she never stood up for herself when she was a witch. So, maybe she was better off as a vampire.

And if she wanted to use him to satisfy her needs that a vampire… especially a new born baby vamp was consumed with, he didn't mind obliging. Plus, he had to admit, she was good at what she did. And when they were together, he never once thought of Elena. So, at the end of the day, they were using each other.

As he watched her naked form get into the shower, he almost got in there with her, not caring that they would probably end up fighting. But he chose to leave, and who he ran into outside of her home, made his eyes roll.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore, fancy seeing you here….."

Klaus Mikaelson.

The original vampire hybrid, that tried to not only kill Elena, but kill them all. And now he was practically best friends with Bonnie. He still didn't know how the fuck that happened.

"Welp, Bonnie and I had a meeting of sorts….. I don't think I need to give details." He should have went into detail on how he made Bonnie scream and how she rode his dick until they both came, because he saw the way Klaus looked at her from time to time and it bothered him.

Klaus's sinister smile formed on his lips. "I'm sure the five minutes you spent with Bonnie really isn't worth talking about."

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"Since Bonnie spends all of her free time with my siblings and I, I should say it doesn't look good on you."

Damon stood a little closer, wanting to pull his heart out of his chest.

"Walk away Damon. I don't want to have to kill you." Actually Klaus would definitely enjoy killing him, but Bonnie wouldn't like that too much.

They stared at each other for another minute before Damon disappeared.

No soon as he left, Bonnie walked out dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and brown boots. "Is the pissing contest over?"

"Your boy is quite annoying." Klaus opened her car door for her.

"He's not my boy."

Klaus got behind the wheel and gave her a look that she saw out of her peripheral.

"Whatever you say, love."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? If you're confused at all, a lot will be explained in the next chapter. Like, Bonnie actually being in the past with Damon, her relationship with the Mikaelson's, and her relationship with her friends. This is a Bamon story but her connection with others is going to be big in this story. **

**I don't actually have a time line of where this story is. Yes, Bonnie saved Elena from being a vampire. But I'm not really going into season 4 with Silas, and the hunter curse. Some things have happened that has happened in the show, but some haven't. Hopefully that makes sense lol.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it & want to read more. Please review =) xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean the world to me, and I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I've had part of this story already written a while ago, but of course I had to add and take away. Anyways enough with my rambling, I hope you all enjoy. Xoxo.**

* * *

A mind was a terrible thing to waste.

And Bonnie Bennett felt like her mind was slipping further and further away to a point where she doubted her ability to control herself.

Currently, the newbie vampire felt as if she were floating… floating beyond a reach she so desperately tried to hold onto. She knew where her mind was going and she didn't know if she could handle it. Not again. Not anymore. She didn't want to feel this memory, because that's what would happen. She would feel it. Feel all the pain she endured at that moment. Being a vampire didn't really matter or help in this situation, because the pain still felt human.

"Concentrate on my voice, Bonnie."

Bonnie could hear Elijah's voice… could almost taste his sincerity and comfort, but it was as if it were far away… distant. She knew he was watching her. She knew that her stability was intriguing him as her hands lifted her up off the floor. Her legs were vertical in the air as she balanced almost graciously. A part of her didn't even realize she was standing on her hands; still balancing as she tried to block out the painful memories that were beginning to rush through her. It would have been enough to knock her on her ass, but she stayed still. She held it together externally when internally she was falling apart.

Elijah tried his best to help her control her painful past over the last month, but the memories would always overpower her.

Like now. She could feel herself slipping… slipping again…

* * *

_ 3 months ago._

"Nice of you to join us, judgey." Bonnie pushed past Damon as she walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Of course he would be the first person she saw first thing in the morning, when she hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet. She at least expected Stefan to open the door. "Hope that's your little grimoire in your hand."

"Very observant, whiny." It probably wasn't the best comeback she could have come up with, but it was early and sleep hadn't really been on the agenda for the last few nights.

As she walked into the living room, she realized she wasn't the only who was late. Tyler and Matt were missing from their little Scooby meeting. So, for now it was just Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy.

After the hellos and the friendly smiles and hugs were given, it was time to get down to business.

"I found a spell to end the doppelganger curse." Bonnie began as her eyes connected with everyone in front of her, and then landed on Elena. "Which means that Klaus won't need you to make any more hybrids."

"But how will that stop him from killing me anyways?" Elena asked, not doubting her best friend, but still worried for her safety.

"I can handle Klaus." And she could and they knew that. Bonnie's power had grown increasingly over the years. With enough practice and not over exerting herself, she was able to gain more magic and use it without causing her own body physical harm. "Plus, Damon and Stefan would never let anything happen to you." She hoped that it didn't sound harsh, but truth and no one could deny that.

"So, what's this hocus pocus trick you have to do?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon.

"I have to go back to the past and get a vile with a potion that belonged to Emily. It contains ingredients that Elena will need to mix with her blood and drink. Once you do that, the curse will be lifted."

"How are we sure it will work?" Damon questioned. "And why can't you just make it here instead of going back in time. Doesn't make any sense."

Before Bonnie could say anything, Matt and Tyler walked in.

Matt apologized for being late, and before he sat down, he handed Bonnie a cup of coffee to which she couldn't help but smile. She thanked God every day for Matt Donovan. Out of all of her friends, he made life a little more bearable day in and day out. He even stayed on the phone with her for hours last night as she vented to him and even broke down and cried a little. He was the only one that knew about her sleepless nights and research.

"Thanks for thinking of us, Donovan." Damon's mumbled, not trying to hide his sarcasm. He then focused his attention back to Bonnie. "You want to fill us in on this going back in time thing?"

It was everyone else's turn to roll their eyes at Damon.

"If you let me get a word in edge wise." Bonnie snapped, before she continued. "Like I was saying, I don't know the contents of the potion; I just know that I saw in one of Emily's journals that she created a potion to end the doppelganger curse. She had every intention of passing it down our line, but I'm guessing since she was killed, she never got a chance to do that."

"Are you sure this is safe Bonnie?" Elena asked, clearly worried for her friend.

Bonnie's immediate thought was _No_, because she didn't know if it were safe to go back in the past, but she wasn't going to inform anyone else that. "It should literally only take five minutes."

It was Caroline who spoke up next. "But what if it doesn't? This may not be a good idea, Bons."

Bonnie loved Caroline and Elena dearly and was grateful that they worried about her, but she didn't spend the last few days pulling all-nighters just for everyone to disagree with her. She found a way to save Elena and it was what everyone wanted. "I'll be fine. The spell I'm going to cast will lead me to the vile; I'll grab it; say another spell and I'll be back before you even realize it."

"I should go with you." Stefan stated.

Her eyes connected with his and provided him a warm reassuring smile, "Stefan, I'll be fine. Besides, you guys need to be here because you never know what could happen if Klaus or his siblings try to pay a visit."

It was Damon's turn to cut in, "Which means one of us should go with you, and since my dutiful brother wouldn't be of any help, Blondie would probably get her self killed, and the rest of you, well…."He paused and smirked, "I'll go."

"No." Bonnie's answer was blunt and simple. "I'll go alone and I'll be back."

After much discussion and disagreeing, it ended up with Damon joining Bonnie to the past. She still didn't understand why he wanted to go so badly. Her first thought was that he wanted to impress Elena with him stepping up, but she figured he would insist on Stefan joining her so he could at least have five minutes alone with his brother's girlfriend. But that wasn't really the problem at hand.

Before they got down to business, Bonnie explained to everyone that she and Damon would only look like they were sleeping and that it would feel like an outer body experience. When she grabbed the vile in the past, she would recite a spell and it will appear in her hand in the present. Elena would then mix some of her blood into the potion and drink every last drop. Bonnie would then recite another spell and then they would wake up.

_Simple as that._

She then informed Damon that they would be going back to 1864, and that she had no idea where they would end up, so he needed to be discrete so his past self wouldn't see him.

As Caroline fluffed Bonnie's pillows on the couch to make sure her best friend would be comfortable, she held a small smile upon her lips, "After this, I think we all deserve a night just to forget about the supernatural and test our tolerance level."

Bonnie smiled and agreed with her. She actually really wouldn't mind that. Even though she was a bit of a light weight; she probably really needed a night of nothing but fun; forgetting about the supernatural for awhile.

"I don't get a pillow, Blondie?"

Caroline didn't even look at Damon as she threw a pillow at his face. He probably would have broken her neck, if Elena's life weren't involved.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Bonnie intertwined her fingers with Damon.

"I knew you always wanted to hold my hand, witchy."

"More like chop them off."

"I think that's the worse part of the spell," Caroline added, "Having to hold Damon's hand."

As Damon glared at Caroline, Bonnie began reciting the spell. As the words fluently flowed out of her mouth, her eyes drifted to her friends. She could practically feel the mix of emotions that each one of them held. And by looking into Elena's hopeful eyes, she knew that she couldn't fail her. She couldn't fail either of them. They had all been through so much and they deserved a little ounce of normal. They deserved to get back to how it used to be.

As Bonnie and Damon leaned back against their pillows, she recited the spell. When they both began to feel sluggish, their heads turned to one another and their eyes connected before they drifted off into what looked like a deep sleep.

* * *

Bonnie' eyes shot open almost violently as she took in her surroundings. It would have been pitch dark if the few stars in the night sky weren't providing the only source of light. It took a moment for her to realize that she was lying on the ground with her head on Damon's chest; whom was still out of it.

Immediately, Bonnie sat up, looked around, and noticed that she and Damon were in the woods.

She could feel the tug and pull of the spell, leading her to the vile, but she knew that she couldn't just leave Damon lying down where anyone could find him. As she began to shake him gently awake, she felt something that at first she thought she was imagining it. A heart beat. His heart beat.

"Damon?" she continued to shove him. "Damon? Wake up…"

His eyes opened slowly and connected with hers. For an instant, it seemed as time stopped when his cerulean eyes looked into her olive ones. Bonnie didn't know why she didn't want to look away.

"No need to shout, judgey, I'm okay." He groaned as he sat up.

"Could have fooled me."

"It's nice to see that you care."

"Well since your heart is beating, I'm guessing that makes you human, so of course I'm entitled to show some care."

She could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't realize he was human again.

"And before you ask, I don't know how it happened. But you'll be back to being your annoying vampire self when we return."

Bonnie saw his eyes roll at her before she turned away, but she also saw a hint of a smile that showed a bit of joy that he was human again. But he would probably never confirm that with her as they walked side by side.

"I thought you were supposed to know exactly where it is."

Damon couldn't help but joke with Bonnie and get under her skin. It was a common thing with them two and over the few years of them knowing each other, it was just like second nature.

"If you were paying attention instead of ogling my best friend, you would know that the spell is leading us to it right now."

"I wasn't ogling."

She gave him the look of disbelief.

"There we go again with those judgey little eyes. You know you always seem to have a lot of say to me where Elena is concerned. Jealous?"

Bonnie almost choked on her spit, "Don't make me gag, Salvatore."

"Trust me, I have plenty of ways I can make you gag, Bennett."

"Trust _me_, you couldn't handle me." And as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it. She had never once responded to Damon's sexual innuendos, as false as they were if they were towards her. The only person he wanted to be sexual with was her brunette best friend. So, she had no idea why she just up and said that; when truth was Damon Salvatore would probably give her a run for her money.

Damon's eyes raised slightly at her come back. He wasn't expecting that and now the visual of her on top of him quickly entered his mind. He was about to say something, but a bright light encompassed his vision.

"I think that's it." Bonnie was already running towards the light as the words escaped her lips.

And when she got to her destination, there lying in the middle of it, was the vile she needed.

Damon watched as she picked it up. "It can't really be that easy."

And she too thought the same thing. "Maybe it is." She then recited the spell and the vile disappeared from her fingertips. "It should be back in my hand in the present." So hopefully Elena did what she was supposed to do immediately.

And before anything else could be said, they turned around to see Emily Bennett, her great great great ancestor standing before her.

"You were told not to use this spell, Bonnie."

Okay, she did leave that part out when she was explaining it to her friends.

"I had to Emily. I have to protect my friends."

"Protecting the doppelganger constantly is going to get you killed Bonnie. What are you not getting?"

Bonnie really didn't want Damon to hear this conversation.

"But if I do this we won't be in danger anymore. Klaus will no longer be a threat to us. Elena won't be needed for anything anymore. We'll be okay."

Emily shook her head. "This isn't the first and it definitely won't be the last time you try to put it all on the line for Elena Gilbert and everyone else. And you need to understand that you have to stop doing that. You have to start putting it on the line for yourself for once. And I'm sorry that you have to find out this way."

An instant fear of dread washed over her at Emily's words. "What way?"

A loud commotion broke through their conversation, as Bonnie and Damon turned towards the group of people that were coming their way. Bonnie looked back in hopes that Emily knew what was going on, but she was no longer there.

And before they realized it, Bonnie and Damon were surrounded by hundreds of people.

"Burn the witch!"

_What?_ Bonnie immediately thought.

Damon instantly stood in front of her, even though they were surrounded. And when he felt Bonnie cling to him, he knew that she was afraid. Something she never showed with him. And with Damon being human, he wasn't able to push everyone away.

"Now would be a good time to use your magic, Bonnie."

"I'm trying, it's not working." Fear radiated through her voice.

And when Damon was pulled away to where he couldn't move and get to Bonnie, he was truly terrified.

"Damon!" she screamed, as they took her.

Damon tried everything to get out of their hold, but when he was hit on the head, he felt himself losing consciousness, as they dragged him to where they were taking Bonnie.

Everything was happening so fast. Through Damon's blurred vision he could see them tying Bonnie up to be burned as she screamed and thrashed to get free.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Bonnie tried everything. She tried every spell she could think of. She apologized to the spirits; explained that she would only look out for herself. But her screams went unanswered.

This couldn't be how death would take her.

And when they tied her up, her eyes found Damon's through the crowd. She saw how hard he tried getting to her; saw how he was able to get away from the people holding him. At one point she almost felt hope.

Until he was shot.

And as he lay there, blood oozing out of his chest, his eyes never left hers. She wondered if he were still alive.

"Any last words witch?!" The townsman said as he looked up at her, ready to do what he thought was a good deed.

"Please…" Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Nothing else could be said as Bonnie was literally being burned at the stake. She could feel the flames char her skin. It felt as if she were ingesting acid repeatedly as she began to burn. She writhed and screamed; begged and cried, until she couldn't find her breath.

Her skin was boiling and Bonnie prayed for her life to end so she wouldn't have to feel it. Feel the pain. It hurt to the point to where it didn't hurt anymore. She began to see nothing, as her eyes closed on their own accord and she was no more.

* * *

Damon Salvatore practically jumped off the couch upon waking. His eyes instantly looked over to Bonnie, and the bile formed in his throat when he realized that she hadn't woke up yet. The image of Bonnie being burned at the stake and him not being able to do anything about it entered his mind and he literally felt ill. He ignored everyone in the room wanting to know what was going on, as he heard a faint thump of her heart beat. He immediately bit into his wrist as the blood oozed from his puncture, and stuck it into her mouth almost forcefully.

Bonnie's eyes shot open as Damon's blood continued to slip down her throat. When Damon removed his wrist, she caught the sight of his worried features and then looked around to see her friends staring at them. Even with his blood down her throat, she almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. She looked at her skin and it looked normal, but she could still feel the pain from the fire.

"Bonnie, it worked, you did it." She could hear Elena say.

"Bonnie are you okay?" She then heard Matt.

She could faintly hear Caroline, but when she saw that Elena was about to hug her, she quickly got up, not wanting to be touched. She almost lost her balance and fell, but she held it together. She couldn't be touched. She wanted to cry but she couldn't break down in front of them.

It felt like she were suffocating as she grabbed her purse. She needed to be out of this house and back in her home. She needed to be alone.

She heard her name being called. She heard the worry tones in her friend's voices. But she couldn't look at them. She was glad it worked. Glad that Elena was safe; that they were all safe.

And she was glad that she didn't die. But maybe it was better if she did. It would be better if her memories were erased from her moment in the past. If she still couldn't feel the flames.

Bonnie was out of the boarding house in an instant, as the cool night air attacked her back into reality, and letting her know the spell definitely lasted more than five minutes. She could see her Prius ahead, but she didn't make it to her car as she ran right into Damon's chest, causing her to flinch and back up.

And when she looked into his eyes, she saw the concern… the pain… the understanding. And then what she had been holding in since the flames engulfed her skin, she leaned into Damon's chest and cried. She sank into him and he held onto her. She didn't care who saw; didn't care about the questions that everyone would ask of her being in his arms.

All she could care about was that in this moment, if Damon were to let her go, she would probably die

* * *

_Present Day_

Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened, and when her back hit the ground she knew that she was no longer trapped in the memory of her tortured past; a past that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

She could feel herself spiraling out of control. She wanted to throw things and cry. Her body didn't feel like her own. Even being a vampire, after having that memory attack her, she couldn't even brush it off. She could still feel everything… the flames. She couldn't breathe.

But when she felt Elijah's hands gently grip onto her shoulders, her eyes looked into his.

"Bonnie it's okay, it was just a memory. You're okay."

She struggled in his arms, and she could feel the veins encircle her eyes and the fangs lengthen in her mouth.

His hands then gently cupped her face. "Bonnie look at me… concentrate on my voice, Bonnie."

She pushed him with enough force for him to stumble back a few feet, but he quickly made his way to her, gripping onto her shoulders again.

"Bonnie, _concentrate_ on my voice."

It took a moment, but she finally snapped out of it.

"How long was I out this time?" She asked, after taking a deep breath. Her stomach then began to twist into knots as the hunger pangs started to take over.

"Not that long this time. And you held your balance all the way through. Quite impressive."

She offered him a tiny smile. Elijah had been helping Bonnie with her memories of that night. He had been the only one that she trusted to help her soothe them; to bring her out of the pain she felt. He was like a mentor and she was grateful that he took his time to help her.

He was also aiding her to become one with her body and to control her blood cravings and her emotions. Who knew there were a few side effects of becoming a vampire after being a witch; one being that she could never turn off her emotions. So, even though she experienced everything higher and with more intensity, she couldn't do anything about it. And she hated that.

"I know it hurts you, Bonnie, but I want you to know that you are doing great."

"I couldn't do it without you." And it was true. When Elijah found her several months ago; he and the Mikaelson's had been the ones to care for her.

As crazy as it sound, none of them had any hidden agenda and Klaus wasn't as awful as she thought. On the inside of his tough exterior he was just this little boy who was used and abused by his father. No, that didn't excuse his actions or his faults, but it could be a little more understood.

When she looked around, she noticed the empty glass that was usually full. For a mere moment she wondered if Elijah didn't want to do it anymore.

"I was thinking you could try it from the vein this time."

Her mouth instantly watered when she turned to look at Elijah. "You know I can't do that." For more reasons than one.

After she had these memory attacks, Elijah would give her some of his blood, because human blood just wouldn't cut it. He would drain some of his blood into a glass and she would savor the sweet taste of the Original. And the knots that were twisting away in her stomach from the blood cravings would subside.

But that was just his blood in a glass, and now he wanted her to feed from his vein, and she couldn't do that. Drinking from a vampire that you were somewhat attracted too could definitely be intimate.

"I don't mind. Plus, it is fresher from the source."

It didn't take Bonnie that long to contemplate anything before she sped right back in front of him, holding his arm out and examining his thick vein. Her eyes then connected with his. "If I do this, there will be no touching from your part." She never thought she would do this, but honestly, if he were offering himself to her, who was she to turn him down?

She just hoped that she could keep it under control; especially when it was getting close to that time of the month.

"Whatever you wish, Ms. Bennett." Though it was going to be extremely hard for him not to touch her. Even Elijah didn't have that much control where a beautiful woman was concerned; especially as beautiful, down to earth, and intelligent, as Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie's eyes changed almost without her realizing it, and before she knew it, she was biting down into his wrist. Elijah was right, it was fresher from the source, and Bonnie couldn't help but tug a little. His blood was refreshing and satisfying; so satisfying that she didn't want to stop. And when she finally did, it pained her.

When her eyes met his and she saw the look of lust grace his features; she almost lost it. She could tell that the feeling that would entrap her 3 days out of every month was trying to rear its ugly head a little too early. She needed a distraction before she pounced on him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

She was actually extremely glad to hear Klaus's voice break her concentration as she eye fucked Elijah. But when she turned around, she almost wished it was another Mikaelson standing there, from the way he was glaring at them.

"You were, dear brother, but I'm sure you knew that."

Bonnie wiped the access blood that had fallen a little down her mouth.

"I think you've had enough time with Ms. Bennett, brother." All of a sudden, Bonnie was beginning to feel small in the room as Klaus and Elijah threw eye daggers at one another.

"Ah, I think you're mistaken Niklaus, Bonnie and I have more time today."

Bonnie moved from Elijah, hoping that her eye roll wasn't missed upon the two siblings. This always happened. For the past few weeks, after Elijah would work with her on strengthening her mind, Klaus was would work with her on strengthening her body. Yes, becoming a vampire, she was quicker, stronger, more aware, but dying a witch and becoming a vampire really held a powerful effect on her.

So, while Elijah helped her with her stability and mind control, Klaus helped her with the physical aspects of herself. He helped train her to fight; to learn moves and to act on impulse when needed. It was quite exhilarating working with him because he was the original hybrid who could kill anyone he pleased. Learning his fight tactics was amazing.

And they weren't the only Mikaelson's that she was close to and provided help and strength towards her. Rebekah Mikaelson, their sister, became like a sister to her. She helped her with her emotions, provided friendly support, a bitchy attitude sometimes, but she was always there to console Bonnie, and she couldn't help but connect with her. In a sense, Rebekah reminded Bonnie of herself. She was this girl that wanted to be loved and accepted, even though she had been hurt more times than one could count. She was the definite term of ride or die to Bonnie.

And Kol, well even though Kol was this fun and daring guy that could make her laugh and lift her spirits anytime he was around, she knew he wanted to help her in ways that would make anyone blush.

Don't get her wrong she's thought about it with all of the Mikaelson's before, who wouldn't? Especially when they all decided it would be okay to flirt with her every chance they got. And during certain times of the month she had to fight the urge to be with at least one of them. But it was safe to say that Bonnie never led them on, and they never led her on.

The relationship she had with the Mikaelson brothers had to be nothing more than purely platonic. She liked what she had with them; they protected her and she protected them. They treated her like an equal even though she was far from it, them being a thousand years old and the first vampires ever created and all.

And that made her think of Finn, the Mikaelson she never got to know. She remembered that day when Bonnie and the rest of the gang killed Finn, hoping to kill all of the Originals.

It was crazy how everything ended up, but Bonnie was more than glad that they failed in that mission.

"Fighting over Bonnie again, boys?" Rebekah walked in with a smile on her face.

"I don't know why you blokes even bother, Bonnie and I are betrothed." Kol grinned, walking in behind his sister, and using his speed to pull Bonnie to him.

Bonnie had to admit that before meeting the Mikaelson's she was never use to this much attention.

"On that note, Bonnie, are you ready, love?"

"Yes," She replied, speeding over to Rebekah.

"And where are you both off too?" Kol asked, his eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rebekah stuck her tongue out at her sibling.

Bonnie and Rebekah were both about to speed off, but Klaus had Bonnie pinned to the wall before any other movements could be made.

Words that would probably even offend sailors, almost flew out of Bonnie's mouth, as Klaus practically man handled her to the wall.

Klaus was already pissed off after walking in on Bonnie feeding from Elijah's vein. He wanted to stick a dagger in his brother's heart and break Bonnie's neck for the way they were making him feel right now.

The way his eyes were looking into hers, Bonnie almost felt as if he could see inside of her.

"You need to be on your guard at all times, Bonnie. Have I not taught you anything?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother, "Here we go again."

Bonnie watched as his eyes looked at her lips and then back to her. Before he could do anything else, she pushed him back and punched him with enough force to land on his ass. "You've been teaching me just fine. I'm thinking you should be the one to be on your guard at all times."

And then she and Rebekah smiled at one another and sped off to their destination.

"Getting your ass handed to you by a newbie vamp." Kol flopped down on the couch. "Woman after my own heart."

"I do not think she is your type." Elijah stated, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Klaus just sneered at his brothers, while his eyes remained on the door his sister and Bonnie ran out of.

* * *

"You know my brothers have a crush on you, right?" Rebekah informed Bonnie as the sun radiated on her exposed skin.

Bonnie lied down on her stomach as her gaze never faltered from the water below in the creek, "Your brother's flirt with anything with a vagina and a pretty face. Trust me, they don't have a crush."

"That may be true for Kol, but Elijah has taken an interest in you and Nik definitely feels something for you."

"What your brothers feel for me is respect and I like it. Plus, I only see them as brothers."

"Yeah, brothers who want to shag you." Rebekah laughed and Bonnie playfully shoved her. "But enough about them…. how are you truly? How did it go last night?" Rebekah knew all about Bonnie's extracurricular activities last night in killing that man.

"I'm okay." And she truly was. After drinking Elijah's blood, she actually felt content. "I did what I had to do."

"And how was it?"

"Exhilarating." Killing that man last night was intense and fulfilling. A part of her was glad that the man she staked out and killed was a rapist, but the other part didn't care if he was or not. She took satisfaction in killing him just because she felt like it.

"You want to tag team tonight?"

"I can't, plans tonight."

"Ah, I almost forgot." Rebekah then rolled over on her stomach. "Wait isn't tonight...?"

"No, it's tomorrow," Bonnie knew exactly what she was referring too. "But it sure as hell feels like its tonight. I almost pounced on Elijah."

Rebekah's eyes widened, but she wasn't surprised. "He would have enjoyed it… Klaus on the other hand would have probably killed you two."

She actually believed Rebekah. Klaus and his temper could definitely be infuriating, and she already made a note to talk to him about what happened earlier.

"Even though I always say this… even though you have a few technical difficulties when it comes to being a vampire, I don't see where the problem is. I quite say that I would enjoy it."

"I'm sure you would." She teased. "And it's not that I don't enjoy the cure for it, it's just that if you know who isn't there to serve me, then it can get a bit difficult."

"And Damon is always there to please you. Even though you could have any man that you wanted."

Bonnie had to admit, Rebekah was right. She could have any man she wanted. It wasn't her being conceited, it was true. And maybe it was turning into a vampire that gave her that extra boost of confidence.

After she slept with Damon, a month after becoming a vampire, that's when the heat in her raged its nasty head. And now, three days out of the month, she wanted to give her cookies up. It was like a cat in heat and very hard to control, especially with the cold sweats and the constant hunger cravings that couldn't be contained by just blood.

Unfortunately, that was the second mishap in being turned from a witch into a vampire. There was a third one, but that last one seemed to be ripped out of the history books. How perfect.

"Speaking of Damon, how is the rest of your little Scooby gang."

"You know, I thought we came out here to relax, soak up some sun and have some peace and quiet; not talk about the man I fuck or the people I grew up with."

"Touchy, touchy. I think you are picking up my bitchy ways."

Before anything else could be said, Kol appeared, doing a cannonball into the water, and Niklaus was lifting Rebekah up and throwing her in right after him.

Seeing the world's first and most lethal vampires have fun and enjoy themselves, Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

She could hear Rebekah yelling obscenities down below as Kol splashed her.

"Bonnie, you may want to come down here and help Bexs out."

"Yes, Bonnie do be a dear and come down here, because I am about to drown Kol over and over again."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes with a smile. She had every intention of jumping down there to join them, but she had a certain original hybrid to talk to before she joined the others.

"You want to fill me in on what earlier was about?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean, love."

He was giving her the look. Those eyes that would make anyone melt; that could probably get him out of anything. But Bonnie wasn't the one to fall for it.

"I was just making sure you were really learning your training."

"Really, because I thought you were feeling some type of way because I fed from Elijah."

Klaus didn't say anything, but he was looking at her like he wanted to ravage every part of her; right here, right now, with his siblings close by.

"And why is it you fed from my dear older brother?"

"You know Klaus; jealousy doesn't look good on you." She walked closer to him. She wasn't afraid of him even if he could kill her without a second thought.

But he wouldn't. And they both knew that.

"And avoidance doesn't look good on you, pet."

They would have probably continued to go back and forth with another, if Bonnie didn't have she and Klaus in the water before anything else left their lips.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day at the creek, Bonnie went home, took a shower, and now she was knocking on the door of one of her best friends homes.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized as she entered.

"It's okay," Matt smiled upon seeing her. "The Pizza just got here."

Matt Donovan.

Out of all of her friends, he was the constant in her life. He was the only one that didn't look at her differently when she started hanging out with the originals. So, they had nights when they would get together to watch old reruns of Scandal and Grey's Anatomy until the new seasons began.

"How was your day?" He asked, putting the bowl of popcorn down on the table and opening the pizza box.

"It was pretty good. How was yours?"

"It was good. Just did a shift at the Grille this morning."

As they began devouring the pepperoni pizza slices and watching Scandal, Matt couldn't help but glance over at his best friend.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but Stefan came to me today."

Her attention flew from the television to look into Matt's eyes.

"What happened last night?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"He was a rapist, Matt." That was her excuse. Even though whether he had been or not, she would have done the same thing. And she couldn't be sorry for it.

"But Bonnie…."

"Look, Matt, I love you. I really do, but what I do doesn't affect you or harm you in anyway. It's not your business and it's not Stefan's business. I'm not apologizing for it."

Silence filled the air as they focused their attention back to the television.

He then paused the DVD, and grabbed her hand, "I can understand that, but it does affect me Bonnie. You will always be my business because I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to be too far gone that you destroy yourself in the process."

She squeezed his hand gently and gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't need a protector, Matt. I'll be okay."

"You may not need one, but I'll always protect you. I don't care if you're stronger than me." His smile warmed her heart.

She then laid into his arms as they continued to watch the show. "If you want, I could turn you."

His heart quickened loudly in her ears. "I'm kind of fine being human. But if I'm on the brink of death, by all means, please do."

And Bonnie would keep that promise. Out of everyone she surrounded herself with, Matt was her weakness… he was her Achilles heel.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere fondling over the doppelganger?"

Klaus Mikaelson's voice brought Damon out of his fixation on Bonnie and Matt.

"Oh, that's right; she's with your brother."

Damon rolled his eyes at the original hybrid.

"And what about you Klaus, shouldn't you be making more hybrids? Oops you can't because Bonnie made sure of that."

Klaus threw him away from the house, and watched as he landed roughly on the grass. "If it weren't for Ms. Bennett I would end your life, Salvatore. I still don't get what she sees in you."

Damon was back in front of him in an instant, "Probably what she doesn't see in you."

Klaus was about to punch him, but the sound of Bonnie's voice questioning both of them grabbed their attention.

"Are you both kidding me right now?!"

Their eyes landed on her and then back to each other.

It was one thing for them to keep constantly doing these one on one matches when they saw fit, but to interrupt her time with Matt was enough to make her want to be done with both of them.

* * *

"Bonnie, I thought you told me you weren't coming out, you little wanker."

Bonnie took a sip of her cocktail, as she looked at her blonde best friend walk up to her. "Well you know me, the night is young and so am I."

"And who are your two friends here."

Bonnie introduced Rebekah to Nick and Xavier.

And as Nick was fawning all over Bonnie, Xavier's attention was solely on Rebekah.

"Bexs, I think he's smitten with you. Why don't you have seat." She winked.

When Rebekah sat down, they ordered another round of drinks and continued to do so until they felt content.

After a while Xavier spoke up, "You know what, why don't we take the party back to my place?" He then stood up and held out his hand for Rebekah.

She grabbed onto him and looked at Bonnie, "What do you say, Bons?"

Bonnie stood up and stumbled, losing her balance, and Nick was there to catch her before she fell. "I think I should be getting home," She giggled. "I've had a little too much to drink." She then leaned into Nick. "You want to take me."

"Of course I do." His eyes were practically undressing Bonnie.

"See you later, Bons. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rebekah called after her as she left.

Bonnie gave her a lazy smile as she leaned into Nick and he walked her outside. Of course they ended up in an alley and of course he began to kiss down her neck.

"I thought you were going to take me home."

"I just couldn't wait."

"Stop…" Bonnie's voice was nothing but a soft whisper.

As Nick continued to kiss down her neck, she savagely bit into his. And his screams brought music to her ears until she silenced him with drinking the last drop.

"Well that was entertaining."

Bonnie wiped the blood from her mouth and turned to look at Rebekah.

"Where's yours?"

"He wouldn't stop screaming when I bit into him so I broke his neck and threw him away." She shrugged. "Thanks for calling me up by the way."

"Yeah, well thanks to your brother and Damon for ruining my night, I needed to let off some steam." And the first thing she would be doing tomorrow was making it up to Matt. She was too on edge to continue watching television and she didn't want to take out her annoyance on him. So, she called up Rebekah to have a little fun.

As they walked on, Bonnie glanced back, knowing _he_ was there… knowing he had witnessed it all. And sooner or later, she hoped that he would get it into his head to stop.

Hopefully sooner.

* * *

"We have to do something guys. Bonnie is losing herself, and I won't sit back and watch my best friend kill people."

"Technically, the lives she's taken aren't worth it anyways. Rapists, abusers… they won't be missed."

Elena couldn't help but scoff at Damon a little, "But this isn't Bonnie. She would never kill people."

"She's a vampire now, Elena." Damon brought his glass of bourbon to his lips and took a swallow.

"Vampire or not, Damon, she can't just go around and kill people. This isn't her. This is Klaus's fault; he has some type of hold on her. We have to help her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be helped!" Damon didn't mean to yell at her, but he was getting annoyed and really didn't want to hear about Klaus.

"Or maybe she does, and she feels like we're not there for her," Stefan added.

* * *

Bonnie had every intention of throwing up all of the alcohol she consumed tonight as she watched Damon, Elena, and Stefan from outside of the boarding house, as they continued to discuss her late night activities.

What she did and didn't do wasn't their concern. Why couldn't they understand that?

Honestly, all Bonnie wanted to do was go into the boarding house, tell Elena and Stefan off and jump Damon's bones. But instead she waited. And twenty minutes later, she hid in the shadows, watching as Stefan drove off with Elena, taking her home.

"I guess knocking doesn't apply to you anymore, does it Judgey?"

Bonnie closed the door behind herself, and pulled off her jacket, throwing it down on the sofa. "By the looks of that second glass, I'm guessing you were expecting me." She walked up to him and took the drink from his hands. She drank it all in one gulp as she tried her best to fight the urge to rip his clothes off with her teeth.

"Enjoy your kill tonight?" He asked, pouring himself another glass.

"You know I didn't come over here to talk about that."

"Let me guess, you came here to chomp my head off over earlier?"

Bonnie stood in front of him, before he could bring the drink up to his lips. "I didn't come over here to do that either."

Damon then pulled her to him. "Then what do you want, Bonnie." His voice was like silk velvet, as his fingers caressed her exposed skin.

She had him sitting on his couch, straddling him, before he realized it.

"What do you want…"

And what she said next not only shocked him, but her as well. "To thank you." She had no idea where that came from, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like word vomit. "For not judging me for what I do."

They stayed looking at one another for a moment, too many thoughts clouding their minds.

Damon's hand then went to caress Bonnie's face, and she would have stopped him, but the feeling of his palm brought her this feeling she couldn't quite describe. And then he pulled her down into a kiss that brought the heat back to life within her.

Let's just say, at this moment in time, they didn't care who walked in on them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure you may have questions on where I am taking this story and to be honest it does have a main point that we won't get to until later. As of right now, we are going through the motions of Bonnie. She's doing what she wants to do and she's living her life, all the while going through the side effects of becoming a vampire from being a witch. Even though this story will keep some of its aspects with the show, it will definitely be Au. So, I hope you all stick with it.**

**Also, Bonnie being in Heat, I got that from thee show Dark Angel. So, I'm giving credit where its due.**

**Also, just in case you were wondering if Damon knows about when Bonnie goes into heat, we will be finding that out later. And we will also be seeing Caroline soon. **

**Again, I hope you all enjoy and continue to take this ride with me. Please review =) **

**Xoxo.**


End file.
